I love you Spain
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Basada en el ataque hispanoaleman a Rusia. Ruisa observa como las tropas de España avanzan a sus territorios para matarlos, y se da cuanta de que su amado españa no está bien. Contien Lemon dedicado a sonne
1. Chapter 1

Autora: bueno aquí dejo un fic de Rusia x España

Contiene Lemon, no muy fuerte, pero Lemon al fin y al cabo.

Dedicado a mi hermanita sonne

Eres la mejor solecito

Rusia estaba asombrado, en un primer lugar Alemenia dijo que no le atacaría y ahora le tenía en sus fronteras atacando sus ciudades con la ayuda de España, ¿porqué le atacaba España?, ellos en la guerra civil habían sido amigos, habían luchado juntos hasta que no pudieron más y las tropas del nuevo jefe de España invadieron la capital.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-le había dicho España antes de que Rusia se fuese-esto no es nada

Pero Rusia sabía que no era así, España tenía muchas heridas, con la toma de Madrid había sufrido un infarto, y además estaba esa fiebre que era notoriamente alta, pero aún así ahí estaba España ayudando a Alemania a invadirle.

Se fijó en que el español cojeaba e iba cabizbajo mientras avanzaba por la nieve, ya no había sonrisas en su rostro, lo único que había era cansancio y unas ojeras enormes, entonces Rusia lo supo España había venido con fiebre y obligado por su jefe.

La batalla empezó con las tropas españolas avanzando decididas, Antonio dirigía a sus hombres sin temor, con una voz que pesar de la fiebre sonaba intimidante haciendo saber tanto a rusos como a alemanes que él había sido un gran imperio a la par que sangriento.

-Que huevos tiene los españoles-se dijeron los rusos y lo alemanes al ver el imparable avance español

La mayoría de los españoles llegaron a donde estaban los rusos, Iván nunca había sentido tanto miedo, incluso la cara de Natalia cuando le acosaba parecía la de un angelito en comparación con la que ahora lucía Antonio, sus ojos verdes denotaban un aura de enfado y ansias de sangre mayor a la que había visto nunca el ruso.

Pero la sorpresa llegó cuando los españoles que habían avanzado, todos republicanos forazos a ir, se giraron y a las ordenes de Antonio comenzaron a disparar contra los alemanes. Ludwin estaba colérico, España le había traicionado en un momento de máxima importancia, entonces recordó lo que el dijo Prusia cuando fue encarcelado por ayudar a los republicanos.

-Hermano-le había dicho desde la celda- no te metas con España, el fue un gran imperio y tiene ansias de sangre, si le das te la va a devolver

Y valla que se la estaba devolviendo. Ludwin también avanzó, era muy difícil llegar y más si la mitad de sus tiradores se habían pasado al bando contrario, él era más joven que España y no tenía tanta experiencia en la guerra como él, pero aún así llegó al lado del ruso y comenzaron a luchar sin dispararse solo cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Alemania consiguió tirar a Rusia al suelo, pero cuando le hiba a clavar su arma algo se interpuso en medio del frío metal y el cuerpo del ruso, las gotas de sangra caían sobre el uniforme miliar de Iván, incluso algunas caían sobre su rostro, sobre él habiendo detenido el arma alemán con su cuerpo estaba España.

-¿Estás bien Rusia?-le preguntó el español con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

-España...-Rusia lo miraba sorprendido, la sangre salía de las comisuras de la boca de Antonio mientras este sonreía, además nadie había hecho eso por él.-Estoy bien

-Me alegro-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, caer a la izquierda del ruso con el vestigio de su sonrisa en la boca, manchando de sangre la nieve virgen.

Eso fue demasiado para Rusia, el ver como la persona que amaba no se movía del suelo le hizo levantarse con un aura maligna que asustó a todo bicho viviente en un radio de trescientos kilómetros, y Alemania no tubo otra opción que salir corriendo de allí, al ver que se iban Rusia miró a su izquierda y tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del español que aún con dificultad respiraba, encargó a sus hombres que cogiesen los cadáveres de los españoles y los enterrasen en un capo que llamaría "paz a los muertos".

Llevó a España a su casa, su hijo Moscú le vio entrara con el español en brazos y decidió que lo mejor era avisar a Madrid, la cual (aunque este lo supo más tarde) estaba enferma como el resto de sus hermanos y su padre. Rusia se dedicó a curarle la herida sufrida, España estaba peor que cuando le dejó hacía unos meses, su corazón se partía al verle así, el en verdad amaba a España.

-¿Rusia?-preguntó España despertándose-¿eres tu?

-Si soy yo Antonio-le sonrió-¿como estás?

-Bien, supongo-dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-¿dónde estamos?

-En mi casa-dijo tranquilamente-deberías dormir un poco

-Gracias Iván-susurró el español volviéndose a dormir-Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti mi querido país del sol-susurró antes de cerrar la puerta

Autora mañana más

cuidaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: jajajajaja yo dije que habría Lemon, pero no dije cuando, bueno ahora si hay Lemon.

Dedicado a Hina, a Sonne y a Angelusy

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Antonio estaba en casa del Ruso, su herida había sanado por completo, pero la fiebre no remitía del todo.

-¿Quiere estarse quieto?-regañaron Lituania y Vilna al español, al verle dispuesto a ayudar con la limpieza del lugar-está convaleciente

-Pero es que me aburro-dijo haciendo un mohín

-Pues valla a la cocina y haga la cena para usted y el señor Iván-propuso Vilna

-¿y ustedes?-preguntó el Español

-Nosotros hoy cenamos en casa de Ucrania-dijo Vilna

El español salió disparado hacia la cocina.

-Vilna,¿que te tengo dicho sobre mentir?-regañó Lituania a su hija

-Que no debo hacerlo-dijo mirando a su padre-pero es que nos vamos a ir a cenar donde Ucrania

Estonia, Letonia y Lituania, con sus respectivas capitales, abandonaron la casa de Rusia para irse a la de Ucrania, debían dejarle intimidad al ruso con el español.

Mientras los países abandonaban la casa, Rusia salió de su despacho con la espalda molida, llevaba sentado más de diez horas seguidas en una incomoda silla y le dolía todo, aspiró profundamente y notó un delicioso olor a comida que le guió instintivamente a la cocina. Tubo que llevarse una mano a la nariz para contener la hemorragia nasal que se avecinaba, en la cocina estaba Antonio vestido con el delantal rosa de Lituania (regalo de Polonia)probando lo que parecía ser una sopa.

-Hola Iván-saludó el hispano sonriéndole-siéntate, en seguida estará la cena.

Iván hizo caso y se sentó en la silla, el hispano mientras ponía los cubierto solo para los dos, sacaba una botella de agua, y retiraba la de vodka que el ruso había sacado.

-Es más sano beber agua mientras se cena-dijo el hispano ante la cara de perrito abandonado de Iván.

-Está bien-Iván agachó la cabeza derrotado, no podía corresponder al español.-¿que preparas?

-¿Quieres probar?-le preguntó el español con la cuchara en la mano

-Si

El español se acercó al ruso mientras soplaba el caldo de sopa que estaba muy caliente, para luego indicar al ruso que abriese la boca y depositar la sopa en su boca, como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados, este pensamiento hizo sonrojar al ruso.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó el español preocupado al no notar reacción del ruso

-si, está muy rico-asintió rápidamente-¿Como se llama?

-Cocido Madrileño-dijo orgulloso-a Madrid le encanta, la tengo que estar controlando, por que lo consume en cantidades industriales en invierno. Era comida de pobres antiguamente

-Pues está muy rico.

Antonio sirvió dos grandes platos de cocido y se sentó en frente del ruso, eso parecía una cena romántica a lo cutre, solo faltaban las velitas, y por azares del destino la luz se fue, e Iván tubo que utilizar unas velas para poder verse las caras.

Tras la cena, dificultosamente recogieron la cocina y fueron al salón, allí comenzaron a contar historias de miedo, que hicieron que Antonio se asustase, el ruso era muy bueno contándolas, y acabase abrazado al ruso por el miedo, mientras este hacía acopio de todo su autocontrol para no anexionarse con el español.

-Oye Iván-dijo despacito el hispano mirándole-muchas gracias por todo

-No fue nada

-Yo te estoy muy agradecido de verdad

Antonio le miró tiernamente, Iván pudo verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes que le traían de cabeza desde hacía unos años, "a la mierda el autocontrol" fue lo último que el ruso pensó antes de besar a Antonio con suavidad, y separándose al poco rato, el hispano estaba sorprendido, y el ruso avergonzado.

-Lo siento-dijo Iván arrepentido-no pude controlarme, yo en verdad...

No pudo decir nada más, ahora era el español quien lo besaba, y no era un beso normal, era un beso apasionado, digno del país de la pasión, pero la gente necesita algo llamado oxigeno para no morirse, y este indispensable elemento hizo que ambos se separasen, por poco tiempo, pues en seguida Iván volvió al ataque con sus besos.

Tomó a Antonio como si de una princesa se tratase, y por los ocuros pasillos ambos llegaron a la cama del ruso, depositó al hispano con cuidado en la cama y se posicionó sobre él.

-¿estás seguro de esto?-preguntó el ruso con miedo

-Nunca he estado más seguro-respondió posando su mano en la mejilla del ruso.

Al ver luz verde, Iván empezó a besar el cuello de Antonio mientras este se dedicaba a desabrochar la camisa del ruso, haciendo que este gimiese ante el cálido tacto del español.

Se fueron despojando poco a poco de sus ropas hasta quedar ambos únicamente en boxers, en ese momento el español cambió de posiciones quedando encima del ruso, comenzó a frotar su entrada con el miembro de Rusia que comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente, pero el placer fue en aumento al notar el aliento del hispano sobre esa zona tan sensible ya sin estar la tela de por medio.

-A-Antonio-gimió-No, es muy sucio

-Ni que no lo fueses a disfrutar-dijo mordiéndole la oreja para luego ir bajando lentamente hasta llegar a esas regiones vitales que suplicaban por atención.

Introdujo con cuidado la capital del otro en su boca, lamiendo y succionando como el país de la pasión mejor sabía hacer, oyendo complacido los gemidos de su amante, notó como las manos de Iván se aferraban a su cabeza haciéndole aumentar el ritmo. El ruso a sabiendas de que estaba llegando a su limite retiró al hispano de allí y lo besó.

España se retiró de su lado lamió sus dedos pasionalmente haciendo que Iván se excitara aun más (pero eso es posible), y luego los introdujo en su entrada dejando al ruso estupefacto con esa visión, poco a poco el ruso fue introduciendo más dedos en el español, no quería que le doliese, si , era cierto que era un sádico, pero no con el español.

España volvió a colocarse sobre Iván, y de una estocada introdujo las regiones vitales de Rusia por su entrada soltando algunas lágrimas y un pequeño gemido.

Las embestidas comenzaron suaves, y fueron aumentando poco a poco de intensidad, la melodía que inundaba el ambiente eran sus voces completamente excitadas y el sonido de Iván entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del Español. Ambos terminaron con el nombre del contrario escapándose de sus labios.

Antonio acabó acurrucado en los brazos de Iván, cansado y listo para dormir.

-Te amo Iván-dijo antes de quedar dormido en el pecho de Iván

-Te amo mi pequeño girasol-dijo mientras le acariciaba el rizado cabello, antes de dormirse él también.

-Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa Moscú-dijo una joven de cabellos castaños cortos, con un pañuelo negro atado al cuello-Sonne y yo te lo agradecemos

-No fue nada Lonely-admitió el ruso mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto del moscovita para recoger unos pedidos para Madrid

-KYAAAAAAAA-gritó alguien cuando pasaron por el lado del cuarto de Iván, asustando a los otros dos

La que había pegado ese grito y que ahora estaba sacando fotos a mansalva era Sonne, la hermana de Lonely, que había quedado fascinada al ver a Antonio sobre Iván durmiendo abrazados, Lonely también gritó y se puso a sacar fotos.

-Honey esto es lo mejor del mundo-dijo Sonne con una hemorragia nasal

-Ya lo creo que si

espero que haya gustado

(se limpia la sangre de la nariz)

me ha costado escribir esto pero al final lo conseguí

cuídense


End file.
